


Restless Nights

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: LOONA Parents [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and she loves her mommies very much, even tinier lol, family cuddling, parentsViseul y'all, she's cute and tiny okay?, some romantic Viseul too cos I couldn't help myself lol, tiny Yeojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: The flu, a little girl and two very loving mommies. A parent's job is never done.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Time stamp: the first part of this one-shot happens a few days BEFORE the LipSoul one-shot and the second part is set on the same Saturday but of course in Viseul's home. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little glimpse into the Jo family.

********************************************

A pitiful whimper broke the silence of the night, which instantly alerted the two slumbering women through the baby monitor. The short-haired brunette one got up first, quickly slipping her feet into her sleepers and turning to adress her redhaired wife.

“Go back to sleep, Vi, I got this,” Haseul told her tiredly and yawned.

“No, no, ‘s fine,” Vivi muttered, rubbing at her eyes, trying to wake up faster.

“I got it, babe,” Haseul insisted and flashed her a sleepy little smile before she opened their bedroom door and walked out. Her poor wife certainly needed to rest.

The short-haired woman crossed the hall and entered her daughter's room, her heart instantly breaking at the sight of her sick little girl. Yeojin was a small although her exuberant, adorable and often mischievous personality always made her seem larger than life so seeing her look tiny and weak was heartbreaking, even if it was just a common case of the flu.

“Are you okay, sweetie? Haseul sat next to the small girl and instinctively reached out to place her hand on Yeojin's forehead to check her temperature.

“Mommy,” poor little Yeojin blinked owlishly at her in her half-asleep, exhausted state. It had been a tough couple of days for everyone in the family. “Water, mommy.”

“Right away, baby.” Haseul grabbed the small glass from her daughter's bedside table and filled it up with water from the bottle she had place earlier there just as Vivi entered the room. “Here, careful, don't spill,” she instructed her daughter as she helped her drink some water.

“How are you, little one?” The redhead asked and sat on the other side of her daughter, checking her temperature in the same manner her wife had done and noting the sheets and Yeojin's pijamas were pretty soaked with sweat.

“Tired, mama,” little Yeojin whispered, leaning into her mama's touch as Vivi caressed her messy hair.

“I know, little one, I know. But you'll feel better soon,” Vivi offered her a soft, comforting smile. “Are you cold?”

“Kinda. Make tea, mama? Please?”

“You want special tea, baby? Alright, mama's gonna make you some special tea,” Vivi placed a comforting kiss on her daughter's forehead before she stood up.

Exiting the room, Vivi made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, instantly filling up the kettle with water. She wasn't surprised to see her wife joining her a second later.

“How about I change her pjs and put the sheets in the hamper while you make her tea?” Haseul suggested while Vivi put the kettle on.

“It's past 2am. Go back to sleep, Seul, you gotta be up at 6,” Vivi told her softly, looking at her from over her shoulder and yawning tiredly. “You got a class at 8. I don't have to go in today, my assistant's taking care of things for me.”

Haseul chuckled lightly and hugged the slightly shorter woman from behind, nuzzling the redhead's neck affectionately.

“Cancelled my classes, Vi, remember? Told ya during dinner,” the brunette reminded her, frankly amused by the adorable confusion that crossed her wife's face.

“You did? Must have been distracted...or too tired to remember,” Vivi muttered, mostly to herself.

“You stayed up late and took care of Yeojin the past couple of nights, love. Hence why you should go back to bed and let me handle things tonight.”

“Hmm...change her pjs and bring her to our room, babe. I wanna have her with us tonight even if her fever's under control,” Vivi told her softly, leaning into her touch for a moment.

“Of course, my love.” Haseul pressed her lips against her wife's temple and held her tight, Vivi leaning back and kissing her cheek.

Once her wife left the room Vivi let out a big yawn and sat by the kitchen table, leaning forwards to rest her forehead on her crossed arms while she waited for the water to be ready. Since her job was more flexible (Vivi hosted a radio show. Wednesdays and Saturdays mornings) Vivi had been the main caretaker of their daughter because Haseul wasn't able to cancel her classes due to some exam or something like that and she was feeling the tiredness in her bones. The red haired Chinese woman didn't mind at all of course, their daughter was the Moon and the Sun in their eyes. But taking care of a sick 4 years old wasn't easy, especially at night. And they weren't used to Yeojin getting sick. Their girl was surprisingly strong as a bull, she hardly ever got sick. But alas, kids get sick and it was normal.

The kettle's whistle got her attention so Vivi went to prepare her _‘special tea'_ (her favorite black tea with lemon, honey and ginger) that her daughter was so fond of. Letting the beverage steep and cool off for a bit before straining the liquid and pouring some into a sippy cup that had its own straw. She drank the rest because well, she did like the mix, no other reason.

By the time Vivi returned to the master bedroom Haseul and Yeojin were settled on the queen-sized bed, propped against the headboard with the pillows. Haseul had given Yeojin a quick clean up and had changed her into fresh pajamas to help her feel better. The brunette gladly grabbed the sippy cup from her wife and held it up to her daughter after stealing a sip in pretense of testing the temperature and no, she wasn't at all embarrassed at drinking from her daughter's sippy cup. It was just Parents things.

“Is it good, baby?” Vivi asked her little girl while she settled on the bed, legs curled up under herself and leaning against the headboard and the comfortable pillows.

Yeojin smiled around the straw of her sippy cup and nodded, her chubby cheeks puffing out adorably and her eyes becoming tiny crescent moons. Yeojin always loved her mama’s special tea because it made her feel good and warm and it was her mama's special tea.

“Glad you do, my precious little one,” the redhead smiled and softly caressed the little girl's hair.

“You gotta drink some more medicine before you finish your tea, okay?” Haseul told her checking the time in her phone. Enough time had passed that she could take another dose.

“‘Kay, mommy,” Yeojin didn't even try to protest, which in itself was testament of how tired the little girl was.

After drinking some frankly disgusting flu medicine Yeojin washed it down with the rest of her tea. Haseul left the empty sippy cup on her bedside table and took her to the bathroom (the master bedroom had an en-suite) before the three settled under the covers, cuddling in the middle of the bed.

“Sing, mommy?” Yeojin whispered, all snuggled up between her mommies, her tiny hands holding onto the fronts of their t-shirts.

  
“Sure, sweetie,” Haseul smiled and pressed sweet kisses on her daughter's forehead before she started to softly hum a tune she knew the little girl liked. “ _'Think of me, think of me fondly. When we've said goodbye... Remember me, once in a while. Please promise me you'll try...’_ ”

Yeojin quickly drifted off to sleep, cradled by her mothers' warmth and her mommy's soothing voice before Haseul even made it to the middle part of the song.

“It's funny to see a tiny kid enjoying show tunes,” Haseul let out a low chuckle as she observed her sleeping daughter.

“My love...” Vivi looked far too amused for some reason and Haseul felt confused as to why. “She loves _you_ singing show tunes. She loves _your voice_ , not the songs exactly.”

“Oh...” Haseul had received many compliments over her versatile voice through the years: from teachers, colleagues, clients she had coached for both Hollywood and theater productions, from students, family, friends and strangers alike. But the fact that her daughter enjoyed her voice felt like the most important compliment she had ever received.

Vivi muffled a giggle at the adorable expression on her wife's face, equal parts shy, flattered and embarrassed that she hadn't realized before it was her voice their daughter enjoyed. Reaching out to place her hand on the other woman's cheek, Vivi's thumb stroke the soft, warm skin.

“So cute. A four years old makes you blush like a school girl,” Vivi teased her without mercy, keeping her voice low as to not awake the little girl between them.

“Well, she's not just any four years old,” Haseul scoffed playfully, burrowing her face against her pillow in mild embarrassment.

“No, she is not,” Vivi agreed softly and smiled contently as she snuggled with her most important girls, sleep beginning to reclaim her.

It wasn't long before the three figures were sleeping soundly, holding each other through the rest of the night.

********************************************

That following Saturday, Vivi sighed when she finally parked her car in her home's driveway. After several days of sleeping irregularly due to Yeojin's flu (the little girl was much better fortunately) Vivi was still tired but still had to go to work. Fortunately though it was Saturday and Haseul didn't have classes scheduled on weekends so she was in charge of lunch.

Despite her tiredness, Vivi felt pleased and happy because her radio show that morning went off without a hitch. It went perfect! After all the hard work of the past years her show was becoming more well-known for the great music and interviews with both indie and mainstream artists from musicians to actors and everything in between. With a little help from her friends she had gotten some big exclusives interviews. Thanks to the Music Producers (Jiwoo and Heejin) and the PR Manager (Jungeun) Vivi had gotten to interview pretty famous upcoming artists from the (small yet famous) music company they worked for. And her best friend Sooyoung had hooked her up with different actors and actresses she knew thanks to being a top model. Vivi truly loved her friends and living in LA. That particular Saturday morning Vivi had the honor of interviewing an older woman, an indie singer who was legendary, a total gay icon that Vivi herself was a big fan of. Four shots of espresso and her own admiration for the artist kept her awake and cheerful all through the morning.

Once she entered her home, all thoughts of work left her mind though. Her body relaxed with the familiar feeling of being home. Vivi could hear laughter coming from the living room and that's where she headed, already smiling. Haseul and Yeojin were snuggling on the couch watching cartoons and seemingly having a great time.

“You two look cozy. Room for one more?”

“Mama!” Tiny Yeojin wiggled in place to jump from the couch to go to her mama but Haseul caught her before she could.

“Not without shoes, baby,” her brunette mommy told her, reminding her she was only wearing her socks because she had kicked off her shoes earlier.

Chuckling, Vivi placed her satchel on one of the armchairs as she approached the couch to gladly welcome her daughter with a hug. Yeojin practically jumped into her arms, attaching herself to her mama like a koala and hugging her as tight as her little arms could.

“Missed me, little one?” Vivi’s smile widened because how _adorable_ was her daughter. She loved her so much!

“Missed ya, mama,” little Yeojin burrowed herself into her mama's arms, breathing in that sweet flowery scent from her mother's perfume that would forever be branded in her mind as her mama's scent.

“I missed you too, sweetheart, so much,” Vivi kissed her daughter's temple and held her close while her twinkling eyes met her wife's. “The perfect welcome home is only complete with a kiss, though,” her lips curled into a little grin as she dropped her not-really-subtle request.

Haseul grinned and stood up, instantly closing the distance and wrapping her arms around her wife's waist as their lips met in the sweetest kiss. One of Vivi's hands went up to the back of her wife's neck to prolong the sweet contact and Haseul complied easily, all too happy to keep kissing her.

“Welcome home, my love,” Haseul whispered against her lips.

“You get our picture, mama?” Yeojin asked her, only pulling away enough to be able to look at her parents.

“I did, baby and it made me so, so happy.”

Knowing her schedule by heart, Haseul had sent her a selfie of the two of them having breakfast in bed with the caption _‘listening to mama's show. Love U mama!’_. Vivi, her assistant and even her guest had melted at the sight of the adorable picture.

“Did you enjoy the show, little one?” Vivi knew her daughter probably didn't or got bored, she was too little after all, but she wanted to hear her response.

Yeojin's expression got adorably guilty.

“Fell asleep, mama,” the little girl declared with a pout, shaking her head defeated.

“That's okay, baby, that's totally okay,” Vivi giggled and placed a comforting kiss on her daughter's forehead. Of course the little girl got bored and fell back asleep, she was too little.

“Wanna show mama what we made for lunch, sweetie?” Haseul asked their daughter with a grin.

“Yeah, mommy! We made food, mama!” Yeojin got visibly excited to show her. After all, she and mommy had worked hard to prepare everything so it'd be ready by the time Vivi arrived home. “I helped, mama!”

“Wow! Awesome! That's great and I'm super hungry,” her amused eyes met her wife's and Haseul shot her a cheeky wink. “But first, let's put some shoes on, alright?”

********************************************

Haseul and Yeojin had prepared a nice spread for lunch: roasted meat, potatoes, a nice salad and their favorite pastries from Hyunjin's bakery for desert. The three of them had a great lunch together and then cleaned up together, Yeojin _‘helping'_ as much a 4 years old could. Afterwards they gathered in the living room to watch some TV although Yeojin didn't last much and quickly fell asleep so Haseul carried her upstairs so she could nap in her own bed, returning a minute later with the baby monitor, which she left on the coffee table.

“Out like a light,” the short-haired brunette announced and plopped down on the couch next to her wife.

“Awesome.” Without wasting time, Vivi pushed her wife down to lie on her back on the couch so she could settle half on top of her, effectively snuggling her, arms and legs entwined. Haseul simply chuckled and complied happily, always up for some nice intimate cuddling with the love of her life.

“Hmm, now this is perfect,” Vivi practically purred as she laid half on top of her wife and burrowed her face against her wife's neck.

“Glad to be of use,” Haseul laughed at the adorable woman in her arms, slid one of her hands under Vivi's top and begun to rub her back softly like Vivi liked. “You wanna nap too, babe?”

Vivi shook her head lightly against her neck and shoulder.

“Wanna snuggle and just be with you,” the redhead replied softly.

“Me too, Vi,” the brunette smiled contently. She felt relaxed and comfortable, especially since Vivi was rubbing her abs softly under her shirt, gently massaging the flesh. It was one of those couple's things. “By the way, saw Hyunjin when we went to the bakery.”

“Preparing for the weekend?” Vivi guessed out loud.

“Yeah. She was making sure everything was ready and under control at the bakery and the restaurant for the weekend since she doesn't work weekends anymore,” Haseul confirmed and smiled when she remembered her friend and her daughter interacting. Yeojin loved all her aunties but Hyunjin and most importantly, Hyunjin’s sweets and pastries made her the Top Aunty, a position her competitive friend very much appreciated.

“Hyun spoiled Yeojin again, didn't she?” Vivi guessed, without doubts in her mind. She knew how Hyunjin was with their kids, including her own.

“Yeojin had a chocolate croissant in her mouth as soon as she yelled _‘Aunty Hyun!’_ ” Haseul snorted and chuckled. “Couldn't do shit to stop it.”

Vivi laughed and shook her head lightly. Of course...

The conversation stayed on the topic of their friends while Haseul explained why Jinsoul had called her that morning. As it turned out, her anniversary with Jungeun was near and their friend needed some advice on what to get for her wife.

“Ah, once Haseul's kids, always Haseul's kids,” Vivi teased playfully.

Haseul simply laughed and nodded because it was true. When the group had originally formed, back when it was just Haseul, Jiwoo, Jungeun and Heejin during college, Haseul automatically became the group’s Mom, their surrogate big sister. Then Jungeun had introduced Jinsoul to the group and despite being the same age, Jinsoul had become another of _Haseul's kids_. After Heejin met Hyunjin at an open-mic night they both participated in a bar in Santa Monica, Hyunjin quickly became another younger sister for Haseul to mom around. It was different when they met Sooyoung and Vivi though. Sooyoung and Vivi had practically grown up together and after Jiwoo met Sooyoung and her best friend Vivi the bubbly girl hadn't doubted in bringing them into the group as well. Haseul and Sooyoung loved each other but their dynamic was more like sisters-in-law by two. After all, Sooyoung was dating one of Haseul's _‘little sisters'_ and Haseul eventually started dating Sooyoung's _‘big sister'_. But they really loved each other. They all were family after all, bound by choice and love above all.

“Seul?” Vivi's soft voice brought her out of her memories and back to the present.

“Sorry, got caught up in my memories,” Haseul explained and smiled, playfully squeezing her wife.

“Good ones, I hope?”

“The best ones...” She could see the silent question in her wife’s eyes and a mischievous smirk (Yeojin totally had the same mischievous smile) played on her lips. “I was remembering the night I met _you_ ,” Haseul told her softly, turning her head to look into her wife's eyes. “You looked so beautiful and simply magnificent, with your friendly smile and your adorable pastel pink hair... The totally cool soft spoken college radio DJ who absolutely stole my heart...”

Vivi could feel her cheeks getting warm, a giggle making its way out of her mouth as she hid her face against her wife's neck. Of course it wasn't the first time she heard such words from her wife, she and Haseul had no problem expressing their love for each other, but it never stopped making her breath hitch and her heart skip a beat to hear them. Even after so many years, Haseul still had that effect on her and Vivi simply _loved it._

“I almost bailed that night but Sooyoung insisted, she was nervous about meeting Jiwoo's friends. I'm both glad and annoyed that I let her drag me with her. Glad because I met the most captivating, alluring and kind person in the world, you. And annoyed because Sooyoung still feels smug about it,” a little chuckle accompanied her words as she playfully bumped her nose against her wife's, voice dropping as she practically spoke into Haseul's mouth. “But you were _oh so beautifully perfect_ that night, my love, and I was drawn to you like a moth to the flame...and when you held my hand and kissed my lips for the first time... Hmm, I knew I was gone. I knew I was soo into you.”

Haseul felt incredibly torn between wanting to kiss Vivi and throwing her head back and letting out a groan because goddamn it she always forgot Vivi did minor in Literature and the woman just knew how to reduce her into a puddle with her words when she wanted to.

Fortunately, Haseul chose the first option. Closing the inch of distance between them, their lips met and just like that night outside of the apartment Vivi and Sooyoung used to share all those years ago, fireworks went off in the hearts. Entire Galaxies exploded and reformed as their lips and bodies melted against each other, always craving for more of each other...

No matter how many years passed by, how their love changed and matured, the flame of their love remained the same, burning warmly and eternal...

********************************************

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so this one got longer than expected but I'm sure none of y'all will complain about that lol 
> 
> ALSO! If anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992), I'm not funny but I do try and if anyone wanna talk or whatever, feel free to hit me up there.
> 
> Once again, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. It makes my day and it inspires me to keep writing. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, Orbits. <3


End file.
